


My Lord, the Wolfkiller

by silvertrails



Series: Vampire Chronicles Stories [1]
Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29137752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvertrails/pseuds/silvertrails
Summary: Nicki reflects of all that's happened since he met Lestat.
Relationships: Nicolas de Lenfent/Lestat de Lioncourt
Series: Vampire Chronicles Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055240
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7
Collections: Fanfiction Renegades





	My Lord, the Wolfkiller

**My Lord, the Wolfkiller  
By CC  
January 2021**

I don’t own Anne Rice’s Vampire Chronicles. I am borrowing them for a while to have some fun.

* * *

Lestat was so full of light that sometimes I believed that there was no possible friendship between us. I had known of evil and punishment since I was a child, at the Witches’ Place, even before, but I believed it part of life. Only when I saw Lestat crying I realized that not everyone felt like me. At first, I thought that he was a pampered little lord, afraid of everything, but I loved him, and his fear shook me. 

I was a child, so I forgot about it after a few days, though his absence from Sunday school was like a small stone in my shoe. I saw him again months later, both in fairs and whenever he came to town with his family, but he never came to the yule bonfires again. 

And now I was waiting for him with my father and the other merchants, ready to pay homage to our lord who had killed eight wolves. The Marquis was blind, sitting straight in his chair after we paid him the overdue respect. The Marquise had gone to fetch Lestat. 

I had not seen him since I left for Paris, and there was a whole tale about my return. I would like to tell it to Lestat, but first I wanted to hear everything about the wolves he had killed.

As soon as I saw him, I felt his light pushing my darkness away, and a few days later he sought me out and we met away from prying eyes. My father was still angry at me for leaving school, but he quieted down when he learned that I was having dinner with our young lord. 

Mostly, we got drunk, and I kissed him, and for a moment I forgot the pain I felt at the certainty that life had no meaning. I forgot that we were all trapped in a vast, endless landscape, and that the only escape was death. 

Lestat was full of so many bizarre theories about art and goodness, and the meaning of beauty. At times I wanted to shake him, so he saw the world as it was, but I loved him too much to do that. Lestat needed to believe that there was some meaning in life. 

So now I am with him in his room at the castle, trying to assure him that sleep will heal his wounds. He knows now that life has no meaning. I have infected him with my darkness, and I am afraid that I might have extinguished his light forever.


End file.
